


Name War

by freelancerPA



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Raywood, Story, Swearing, They have a child, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan tells his son what he wanted to name him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name War

    “Hey, Dad, Papa? Were you going to name me anything besides James?”  
    “Yes, actually.” Ryan smiles at James, almost feeling the small glare Ray is giving him from behind. “I was going to give you one of the best names, but your Papa wouldn't let me.”  
    “Not this again…” Ray sighs from behind.  
    “Really?? What was it?” James’ eyes light up with the excitement of knowing his amazing almost-name.

~~~~

    It was over. The whole process of carrying the child and having the child was over. Now Ray looked down at his newborn son, his smile lighting up his brown eyes. Some sweat dripped down his forehead from the exertion of giving birth. He felt extremely tired, but knew that he could handle not sleeping for sometime longer. Ryan stood next to him, reaching his hand down to place a finger on his son’s hand. He smiled when his son made a tiny fist around his pointer. Everything seemed perfect around the three. It was a soft, quiet moment that both Ray and Ryan enjoyed.  
    Then the nurse came back into the room with his birth certificate. She had black hair, bright green eyes, and was wearing a blue nurses outfit. She smiled at the couple, holding up the piece of paper.  
    “So, what’s his name?” the nurse asked sweetly.  
    “Edgar.” Ryan told her without missing a beat.  
    The nurse blinked at him, the quick response slightly throwing her off. Not many were as sure as Ryan seemed to be. Ray, on the other hand, glared up at his husband.  
    “We are not naming our firstborn son Edgar.” he tells him. Ryan just frowns with his lower lip sticking out slightly, big eyes, and his eyebrows up in a classic puppy-dog pleading expression. Ray sighs deeply, giving Ryan a pointed look, “No, Ryan. Don’t you fucking look at me like that.”  
    “But, Ray! It's a good, strong, noble name!”  
    “We are not naming our firstborn son after your fucking Minecraft cow.”  
    “But-” Ryan's final plea gets cut off with Ray’s fierce glare. “Okay. Fine. You can name this one then, but I name the next child.”  
    “Alright. Agreed.” Ray nods, smiling   
    The nurse suddenly clears her throat, bringing it to Ray and Ryan's attention that she was still in the room. They blush at the realization that in the midst of their small argument.  
    “So… name?” She smiles at them gently, holding up the document that represents their new son’s birth.  
    “James.” Ray says matter-of-factly.  
    “James?” Ryan questions, eyebrow furrowed in his confusion.  
    “Yes. James, he has your smile.” Ray looks down at his son’s happy little grin, his blue eyes shining.  
    “Okay.” Ryan agrees with no further arguments or questions. The nurse just smiles and nods before leaving to make the name official.

~~~~

    “Oh. Cool!” James smiles up at his dad, and Ryan smiles back.  
    “It really was.” Ryan gets up to leave after that, and James looks to his Papa.  
    “Thank you.” James whispers harshly to his Papa so his dad doesn't hear him. Ray just smiles.  
    “You're welcome.”


End file.
